Before it gets better
by KAWAII Kishu
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are definitely not alike and when Naruto does something stupid, Sasuke can't help but react. Sasunaru yaoi that means boy x boy! Dont like dont read. Its a oneshot an rated M just in case. Enjoy!


Hey Kishu here. Iv had a dramatic week and I'm glad its the weekend. This week I saw something horrible happen and I decided to twist it a little and turn it into a sasunaru. Its a oneshot and this is based on a true story. Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto or Any Characters.

Begin~

The boy had a small trail of blood from his arm leading to a small pocket knife. He had a single tear run down his cheek before continuing to drag the knife through his pale white skin.

This boy name. Sasuke.

He had been doing this since he was young. He had been rejected by his parents. All because of his over achieving big brother. He didn't know why he was born. After 2 failed suicide attempts Sasuke ran from home.

He found an apartment and a part time job while he continued to go to school. Any free time he had, he would spend sleeping studying or self harming.

He hadn't smiled ever. Not even as a child. His mother never held him. Only the hired nannies. And even they couldn't make him smile.

He had been cutting for 10minutes. Sasuke put down the knife on his bed, next to him. He led down. Not bothering the clean the blood.

In his mind he could only things about his schoolwork. The grades he got were fantastic. Better than ever. But that was it. He had nothing else. No good memories. No amazing house. He was just a clever brain and a bunch of sad thoughts.

His phone suddenly went off. Making an annoying whistle sound, breaking his chain of thoughts. Sasuke sighed, picking up his phone and checking it. A message. He looked at it. From Naruto.

He hated Naruto. He was a loud, stubborn boy who didn't know when to shut his mouth. Naruto had perfectly tanned skin that went well with his blonde hair. He had 3 whisker marks on his cheeks and he doesn't stop smiling.

He was everything Sasuke wasn't.  
>Naruto was perfect. Naruto's life was perfect. And Sasuke hated him for it. Naruto was popular though. He was covered in girls and most of all. He was mean to all the 'outsiders'. This included Sasuke.<p>

The text read ' Hey. Emo kid. You done cutting yourself. Sorry to hear that your parents hated you. You were a mistake. A complete failure. How many times have you tried to commit suicide. Five or six now. Next time, do it right. We all fucking hate you and you have no friends. I feel sorry for you, you should still die though. Love Naruto.'

Every word stung. Why? Because it was all true. But something angered Sasuke. Something in his mind couldn't just accept this. He had to do something and before he knew it, Sasuke had already replied.

'Thanks for that. Maybe ill do something twice as worse'

And thats what Sasuke planned.  
>He got into bed and closed his eyes. Dreaming of what he can do.<p>

Naruto opened his eyes, smiling. He jumped out of bed and proceeded into the bathroom. He got in the shower and cleansed himself. Scrubbing his tanned body and shampooing his bright blonde hair.

This was his normal routine. He jumped out and dried himself before putting on his school uniform. It was black smart trousers and a diamond white shirt and a navy blue blazer.

All Naruto could think about was what he said to Sasuke. He did feel kinda bad. But its just a pathetic little emo kid. He did say that he'd do something worse but what could he do.

Thats all he could think about when packing his bag. Until his mum shouted up. "YOUR RAMENS READY."

Naruto walked into school. Proudly, he strode to his locker and retrieved his books.  
>"Naruto..." Somebody said behind him. He turned and saw his pink haired girlfriend.<br>"Sakura." He replied seductively. He pulled her in for a hug, planting a kiss on her lips. She smiled in return and parted from him.

Sakura was a beautiful girl with long pink hair. She was sweet and kind. Thats why Naruto liked her. Of course if the most popular boy didn't have a girlfriend he would be considered lame.

They walked hand in hand to their science.

Naruto hardly ever payed attention in class. He believed an education wasn't important when people like you. And he sat the whole lesson staring out the window daydreaming. About Sasuke.

The bell finally went and he was caught in the rush of students and before he knew it he was the only one left in the classroom. He packed up his stuff and left. Entering the outside and sun.

Except he wasn't alone. He looked to his left and Sasuke stood there alone. He stared at Sasuke's expressionless face. He didn't dare move. I mean what could a little emo kid do to him.

Sasuke slowly paced forward. Closing in on Naruto. Naruto held his strong posture. Trying not to look threatened but when Sasuke reached out his hand. Naruto braced himself. Everything went black and he had a throbbing pain in his head.

Sasuke had him pushed against the wall. He had held him by his shining blond hair. Naruto tasted blood in his mouth. He escaped Sasukes grasp before screaming. And after he had spoke, Naruto ran.

Sasuke stood still. The words Naruto screamed stuck in his head. 'You monster' he fell to his knee's. What had he done. He sat there for a while. The second bell rang. He didn't move. Only watched the pupils flock to the next lesson. Everyone had gone again in a second, except.

Sasuke ran to her.  
>"Sakura." he shouted, catching her attention. She stopped for a second but after recognising his voice she tried to walk faster.<br>"Wait. Sakura. Its about Naruto."  
>He continued. This time Sakura stopped and turned around.<br>"What do you want?, freak"  
>She asked. Sasuke panted, catching his breath.<br>"Have you seen Naruto?"  
>Sakura thought for a second.<br>"No, actually. What happened." but before Sasuke heard the last of what she said, he was already running in the opposite direction.

Sasuke reached the school reception and out of breath, he began talking to the receptionist.  
>"Has Naruto Uzumaki came here." he asked.<br>"Yes he went to the medical room but-" And before she could finish he ran down the corridors.

He reached the medical room and calming himself down and catching his breath, he opened the door to reveal a wounded Naruto.

Naruto hid his face  
>"What do you want." He spat at Sasuke. The black haired boy sat on the bed next to Naruto.<br>"Naruto..." He whispered.  
>"Look you just need to leave. Look what you did." Naruto whispered.<br>"You were mean to me first." Sasuke replied.  
>"But i didnt physically hurt you." Naruto countered back.<br>"Were both at fault. When i grabbed you i felt so guilty and it was wrong." Sasuke spoke.  
>"Im sorry I said those things to you and I want to make it up to you." Naruto apologised.<br>"No, I'm sorry and I should be the one making it up to you." Sasuke replied.

They both sat silently starting at each other. Sasuke cupped Naruto's bruised cheek leaning forward. Naruto closed his eyes. Their lips met slightly before Naruto pushed forward. It became a heated kiss. Sasuke parted looking at Naruto and his flushed cheeks.

Sasuke smiled. He smiled for the first time ever. He then leaned forward and running his tongue along Naruto's lips and he voluntarily opened his mouth. Sasuke inserted his tongue inside Naruto's mouth. Exploring inside and intensifying the kiss. They parted for the second time, sweating a little and they both smiled and laughed.

The first time Sasuke had ever laughed.  
>"What about Sakura." Sasuke asked.<br>"What she doesn't know wont hurt her." Naruto answered, laughing.

After that they fell asleep and decided to keep it a secret between them.

It will get worse before it gets better.

Fin~

Thankyou guys for reading my first story. I hope you enjoyed it. At the moment the girls haven't apologised in my school. This story isn't teaching you to punch every one who says something mean to you so please don't do that.

Please review and you can has cookies.

Also shout out to my friends Vicky, Connor, Paul, Naruko (Yes thats her real name(Long story)) and most of all Callum. Love all you guys and see you next time. Baiiii

-Kishu


End file.
